I Can See Clearly Now
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Hobbie's getting married in the morning! Rogue's banter before the bachelor party! Short fic!


"This is a bad idea…" Hobbie growled as he unwillingly allowed his friends to choose his outfit for him.

"It's not a bad idea." Wes winked at him. "Trust me!"

"Yeah… That's the problem!"

Wes threw him a dirty look, pulling out a pink tunic from the bundle of clothing he had on top of the table. "I think you'd look nice with this one…" He hissed naughtily, while Tycho and Wedge chuckled.

"Don't you dare!"

Wedge took a step closer, wrapping one of his arms around Hobbie's shoulders. "Lighten up, Hobbs! It's your bachelor party!"

"No wild things…" He pointed at his friends. Heavens knew what the three of them had set up for them… And just why Wedge had allowed Wes to be in charge of it all, was the beyond him.

"No wild things. We promise." Tycho added with a reassuring tone. "You'll be in perfect conditions to meet Winter at the altar." He smiled.

Hobbie squinted at the three pilots. "Are you at least telling me where we're going?"

"No." Wes patted him on the shoulder. "Here. Put that on."

Hobbie made a face at the outfit. "I hate lavender…" He complained, looking at the tunic Wes had handed him. At least the slacks were black, he thought.

"It brings out your eyes." Tycho said. "Besides, Winter likes that colour!"

Hobbie snorted at the Alderaanian. "Yeah, right…"

"It's true!" Wedge confirmed. "That was actually one of Winter's choices! Though I believed Wes was actually gonna make wear the pink one."

"Very funny…" The Ralltiirian pouted, heading to the refresher on Tycho and Wes' apartment, while Wedge headed out to one of the rooms with his own outfit.

"Here's yours, blondie…" Wes smirked at his husband, handing him a blue tunic with silver embroidery and a pair of black slacks.

"Asshat…" He chuckled as he stole a quick kiss from the Taanabian, before putting on his clothes. He folded his uniform, placing it on the laundry bin, which granted him a loud chuckle from Wes.

"Why do you insist on folding the laundry _before_ we take it to the cleaners?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"No…"

Wes shook his head at Tycho as his husband turned to face him. The Alderaanian looked at him wide-eyed…

"Something wrong?"Wes asked.

"Go change your shirt" Tycho uttered in a low whispered voice as took a step closer to Wes.  
"Why?"

Tycho tilted his head slightly, gazing at the sight of the sheer pale yellow tunic his husband was wearing. It was opened just enough so he could see a hint of the soft curls on his chest, and he was certain that thing would go almost transparent with the right lighting or if someone would, say, spill some kind of liquid on him?!

Yep…

That was going to be a problem…

It was beginning to _be_ a problem right now!

"That one is distracting me" He replied, his voice coming off a bit more coarse than he intended to.

Wes lighted up, giving the Alderaanian a knowing smile as he pulled him closer by his waist. "Distracting, uh?" He chuckled at Tycho's sudden blush.

And _that_ wasn't caused by a sudden shyness…

Holding Tycho's body tightly against his own, gave away the reaction his choice of clothing had caused on the other man.

 _That_ was pure lust!

Wes gave him a lopsided grin as he moved in for a kiss, brushing Tycho's lips softly…

" _Ahem!"_

Both men startled at the sound of Wedge clearing his throat, while Hobbie laughed.

"You guys need a room?" The Corellian asked, shaking his head.

"We have one." Wes pointed at a door on the left, not letting Tycho go.

"Maybe we should just cancel this," Hobbie offered. "Since it's obvious those two have other plans… That way I can get a good night sleep before my wedding."

"Not a chance!" Tycho countered. "We already hired a nanny,and it's been ages since we were able to have some downtime together. _I_ need to go to this celebration!"

"Besides," Wedge turned to open the door as the rest of them followed into the hallway. "Winter is, as we speak, getting ready to do the same with the girls. It's innocent fun! We get to celebrate the fact you and Winter are getting married, and Wes can pretend he can actually give some good advice on how to be a good spouse."

"I am a good spouse!" Wes whinned.

"Occasionally…" Tycho poked him on the arm.

"Hey!" The Taanabian grumbled, as Tycho chuckled holding on to his arm.

"Stop it, you two!" Wedge rolled his eyes at his friend, straightening his green tunic.

"Why do I let you drag me into this?" Hobbie moaned.

"Because we're your friends!" Wedge smiled widely as they left the apartment.

"Oh!" Hobbie gazed at them, with a fake surprised look. "So, that's what you're supposed to be!"

The other three pilots stopped in their tracks, throwing a dirty look at the Ralltiirian.

Hobbie strutted away, with his hands in his pockets, whistling happily as his friends followed him.

His family, Hobbie pondered… That's what those men truly were.

Life had gotten better when he started flying with the three of them!

And now, by Winter's side, it was about to become...perfect!


End file.
